Dinas Narfon
Dinas Narfon is a Tiernas and former Marcher Lordship in the March of Caerfyrddin. The House of Collister ruled here at the Kingdom of Lordaeron's request since the Marcher Lordship's creation. It along with Dinas Bran were the Marcher Lordships that retaliated against the Mynydd raids the most. It currently occupied by the Forsaken. Compared to the other lands in the March of Caerfyrddin, Dinas Narfon was never truly littered with lumber in order to clearcut. Though small, mystical forests do exist and add to the mythos of the Tiernas, Dinas Narfon specialized in mining and quarrying, becoming an economic powerhouse early on. It is here that most of the Cerniw tribe made their homes as Dinas Narfon was their tribal capital. With Cerniw came with an order of knights called the Faoladh to aid the Lord of Dinas Narfon in keeping his power against the lords of Dinas Bran and Dinas Emrys. Currently, the Faoladh and the Cerniw tribe have been the most successful resistance movements in the Marches, occupying Gaer Carndon and Morgannwg and other villages in the region. They are able to keep this very small portion due to the distraction of world events, the supplying and support of the House of Dyfed, and the aid of the Knights of the Salamander. Due to Calia Menethil's abdication from the throne and the House of Collister extinguished, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd has laid claim to the lands. Geography Never truly a heavily forested area, Dinas Narfon has long been the most mountainous region of the Marches. Roving hills and craggy cliffs keep Dinas Narfon a highly defensible position; it is said that ten soldiers that are highly organized and knowledgeable of the terrain can easily defeat one hundred soldiers attempting to advance through it. It's borders are very clearly defined by mountains on three sides and a river to its south. Beyond the mountain passes, however, that means that it is also trapped geographically. Mine and quarry towns and villages have sprung all over the Tiernas, dotting the mountainsides. These quarries and mines have been directly controlled by the Tiern of Dinas Narfon, thus making him or her rich if used correctly. However, as it is a mountainous region there is very limited agricultural land and most of the grassland near villages is taken up by pastures for sheep, cows, or other domesticated livestock. Like the rest of the March of Caerfyrddin, Dinas Narfon has mild summers and cold winters. Spring is the rainiest season and experiences heavy rainfall which causes the streams and rivers to overflow. Winters are bitter cold and snowfall is heavy, but access to Dinas Narfon as the rivers, streams, and ponds freeze over. Economy The economy of Dinas Narfon was developed overtime and is a testament to the Cerniw people; the land is hardy and sometimes even could be considered harsh, thus the Cerniw had to become that way. Having a geographical challenge of no way out should it come to invasion through Rhosyr or Gaer Carndon, it has developed a tunnel network via the mines over time in order to quickly move from one place to another. This tunnel network is laden with precious ores, minerals, and other gems from which they are able to sustain themselves and import food. With the precious ore and metals comes have some of the best blacksmiths in the Marches. Major Imports * Precious Ore and Metals * Minerals * Gems * Stone * Weapons =Locations= ---- Holdfasts Dinas Narfon Dinas Narfon (formerly called Keep of Collister) is a castle town located roughly within the center of Dinas Narfon, almost directly north of the keep at Dinas Bran. The Cerniw originally did not seek a highly defensible position, but rather a place where all tunnels could be centrally located and direct to if the need arose to use them. Thus, Dinas Narfon is located in that spot and planned so. The castle arose after the town had already formed, thus it was hack-nyed and very much looks like it was not planned to become a central fortification. However, after the Kingdom of Lordaeron placed the House of Collister there, they ensured that there were enough builders and architects to raise a castle in order to be the central authority of Dinas Narfon. Since relations with the Mynydd became amiable, it became a good trade hub. It is the traditional home of the Arverni Clan. Villages Morgannwg Among the principle villages of Dinas Narfon, it is largely known as the home of the Cormaic and Belgae Clans. It makes up a large population center despite its somewhat remote nature. It is the closest village to the Blaiddpren or 'Wolfswood', thus leading to a deeply spiritual connection to the Wolfswood. A foresting and mining town, Morgannwg has attracted many settlers from other clans due to the constant availability of work. It additionally is a well-defended, fortified location due to its proximity to Gaer Carndon and many Packs of the Faoladh reside here at times. It is one of two locations that has never fallen while the Cerniw have held it; the common saying among the Cerniw is: 'If Morgannwg falls, so do the Cerniw; if the walls go down, then we go down together'. Ystrad A mining town of little renown despite its consistent output of minerals, it is among the richest of towns and is home to the Cernaich Clan. It has no walls and is fairly open and small, kept that way by the Glanydd of the Cernaich. Its gold, silver, and iron mines have made the town extremely rich and it is known that despite the Cernaich's small clan size, they are the richest of Dinas Narfon. Rhosyr A once greatly fortified border town, Rhosyr is a shadow of its former self. The first of the principle holdfasts to fall to the Scourge during the Third War, it was quickly overwhelmed by the Tortain defenders. It was here that the Faoladh lost their greatest battles and most of their Order -- losing twelve Packs in a single day. Rhosyr is largely a trading hub and is the traditional home to the Tortain Clan. Fortifications Gaer Carndon Gaer Carndon is a large fortified castle, located closest to the immediate entry into the Vale of Mynydd. It was considered a barony (farwniaeth) and as such was ruled by a Baron (maryn) who also held sway over the closest town of Morgannwg and other villages. Being close to the impressive Giat Creigiog of the Mynydd, it was developed into a large castle fortification. In times where relations were less amicable, raids were led into Mynydd territory from here. Although defensible, the castle was built with the purpose of hosting raiding or subjugation forces heading into the Vale, thus the grounds inside the fortifications are quite large. The Faoladh call this place their home and headquarters. Misc Locations Blaiddpren - Wolfswood A mystical forest, the Blaiddpren (translated and also known as the 'Wolfswood') has been the subject of many myths to the Cerniw. It is staunchly protected and it is unknown by most people outside of the Cerniw exactly what is so mystical about the forest. Explorers have attempted to brave the small wilderness, but none have returned. At the very center of the Wolfswood is the grove of the Blaiddpren Cododd, which is a rose with a grey, white, and purple center. The flower only grows in the center grove and is used in the Faoladh knighting ceremonies and is of great ceremonial importance to Cerniw hunters. The Wolfswood is also home to the mysterious Wild Ones and the Un y Blaiddpren -- the druids and Archdruid of the Cerniw. Among the greatest of the secrets of the Cerniw, the Un y Blaiddpren has yet to show himself to anyone outside of the Faoladh. Faoladh The Faoladh are a Cerniw knightly order that are known as the Werewolf Knights. Known since that tribal days, they began to ride large Orcish wolves into battle after the Second War. Beyond the local levy, the Faoladh are the only military order the Cerniw ever needed or had, thus are responsible with keeping the peace and fighting the wars of the Cerniw. They are led by Syr Brandon mac Tensen Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Mynydd Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations